Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a sliding gate apparatus.
Public buildings and other locations are often protected by barriers, such as fences with or without gates. When gates are used as checkpoints, they close off a passageway to restrict entrances and exits from the location, especially by vehicles. When in a closed position, gates lie perpendicularly across the roadway to obstruct traffic. When in the open position, gates often have a hinged arm which raises or a sliding beam which slides on a track to allow traffic through.